dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A New Path
Conversation Outcome I think what currently is on the wiki: "Back in the Alienage, Merrill is crushed. She bemoans the fact that she was too "stupid and ignorant" to listen, and shatters the eluvian saying that she wishes she'd done it a long time ago." Is what happens if you end up killing all the Dalish. As the quest is currently bugged, a conversation happens right at the start of Act 3 that clearly should be happening after the quest where she does not in fact destroy the mirror and remarks that she will be killed by her people if she goes back. Meaning they are still alive. So I'm assuming that happens with the other two options. --Haasth (talk) 22:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Given that "there is no change to companion's friendship if you already have it at max" is always the case, I don't know that it needs to be mentioned here. --Morgan-wolf (talk) 01:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Bug affecting "Questioning Beliefs?" Is Merrill supposed to have another QB after this quest? Since everyone else seems to have one after their Act III quest, I'm worried that the bizarre bug on this quest is preventing it from occurring. I'm in a romance with her, if that makes any difference. Centerflag982 (talk) 23:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) She is, indeed. The conversation happens before the actual quest. Which makes it impossible for a lot of people to start the quest to begin with and they (Myself included) have to use the console (Runscript zz_mrl_debug) to start it in the first place. The conversation will never happen again afterwards though. It doesn't affect the romance in any shape or form however. So you should, once you get in Act 3, have a conversation with Merrill where she mentions the Keeper. That is in fact supposed to happen afterwards. And.. *spoilers* I think that's the conversation that occurs if you spare the Dalish.. because otherwise it wouldn't make sense */spoilers* --Haasth (talk) 21:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Right so I hit the bug on the Xbox so am i screwed with the quest and romance or is one of them still salvageable? I ran into this bug too on the PS3. She'd first go on about the Keeper's death. After that I had to talk to her again and the scene with Varric triggered. After this I left her home and returned and I could still take the quest (A new Path). I read on the Wiki that I could only take her quest when I accepted Best Served Cold. So it might still be possible to do her quest if you delay talking to her until you finish Loose Ends? (talk) 16:17, April 17, 2011 (UTC) The bug where the "Questioning Beliefs?" doesn't trigger seems to be fixed in version 1.03 (PC). I had no problems completing it (in relationship with Merrill, she moved into Hawke's estate). LazyTiger (talk) 03:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Pride Demon Reacts to Personality? I don't remember too well since this was a while ago but I remember somewhere in the fight the Pride Demon saying "How many glib words have left your lips, all testaments to your cleverness? Each one has fed me..." as my Hawke's current personality was Humourous/Charming. I haven't played through as any other personality type but does he say something for each different personality? If so, should that be added somewhere? (talk) 07:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes. *Hide behind your reason and your compromises, mortal! I will still destroy you! *How many glib words have dribbled from your lips, all testament to your cleverness? Every one has fed me... *Such arrogance. Would you achieve greatness by violence? I will show you the way. At best there should be a note that says "the demon comments on Hawke's personality".—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 08:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) New patch FIXED "questioning beliefs"/convo bugs There were a few lines at the bottom of the walk-through detailing conversations that took place during the follow-up questioning beliefs quest so I removed them as they are already discussed and explained on the Questioning Beliefs page. Second, there was a line in the same area discussing the Eluvian's alleged disappearance should you tell the guards outside the Pride's Den cave that you would take responsibility for Merill's actions. I don't know if this was an old bug or something but it is no longer the case... so I removed that line. -- (talk) 21:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Is this a different bug? I completed "A New Path" without fighting the Dalish. ("Taking responsibility") My relationship with Merrill is now slightly friendly. (about halfways between 100% friendly and neutral) After "A New Path", I got the quest "Questioning Beliefs", with the task "Speak to Merrill at her home in the Alienage". As I said, no special relationship. When I visit her, there is no conversation (except for "six years and I still haven't figured out how to repair the roof!" or something similar). She didn't talk about her "getting killed by her own people" either before the quest or afterwards... I'm on PC with patch 1.03. -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 23:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Approval: Bug or Intentional? I've been juggling Approval ratings on my latest playthrough and Merrill was at about 75% at the start of this quest. Managed to get her to 100% with the conversation after Marethari's death ("She was stupid"), but then gambled at trying to keep from slaughtering the Dalish clan. Fortunately, it seems that being at 100% prevented any further Approval losses. I've noticed similar things with other companions. Once Approval is maxed, they will accept whatever I do. Not sure, but this seems to be an intentional part of the Approval system. Son Goharotto (talk) 14:46, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Once approval is maxed, it becomes locked and you cannot change their approval anymore: see Friendship and rivalry. 17:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Possible Bug(s)? If you re-enter Pride's End after having dealt with the elves outside (doesn't matter how), the Keeper's body will still lie in the middle of the room and have the "loot me sparkles" around her even though you can't interact with her corpse. Furthermore, if Hawke chose to take responsibility, the elves who simply disappeared after that conversion will be there again, yet you cannot talk or otherwise interact with them. Playing on Xbox360, 1.03. (talk) 19:00, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Just Saying This game makes unfortunate assumptions. It insisted I was taking on this New Path quest, when in fact I was simply soloing 3rd Aspect. But apparently I wasn't allowed to. Maybe I should have thought to get Merrill to hold ground further back, but I really didn't need that help with those few spiders Merrill. (As might be expected, this goes for A Murder Of Crows also.) (talk) 09:44, March 26, 2015 (UTC) This bug isn't so bad I got the bug where Marethari's body appears as a generic corpse with junk on it. But when I looted it, it still gave me her staff and Merril's armor upgrade. I wish I had known that instead of refighting the demon several times to try to get the bug to go away. -- (talk) 04:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC)